Taxi instructions, also referred to as a taxi clearance, provide a specific route (i.e., a sequence of taxiways, runways, or segments thereof) which an aircraft (or another vehicle) should follow when traversing between locations on the ground (e.g., between terminals, hangars and/or runways) to avoid confusion and/or runway incursions or to otherwise maintain safe and organized ground traffic flow. Taxi instructions are typically received by a pilot from an air-traffic controller immediately prior to taxiing the aircraft, for example, from a terminal and/or hangar to a runway for departure, from a runway to a terminal and/or hangar after landing, or to otherwise taxi the aircraft clear of a runway.
In some situations, an air traffic controller may only provide portions of the taxi clearance, requiring the pilot to manually determine the best way to navigate between successive taxiways of the taxi clearance that do not intersect. Not only does this present an obstacle to graphically presenting the taxi clearance to the pilot and/or co-pilot, but requiring the pilot to manually complete any discontinuities in the taxi clearance further increases the workload on the pilot. Additionally, in other situations, due to various factors, the taxi clearance may include unavailable taxiways (e.g., taxiways that are not operational due to temporary construction or other restrictions), non-existent taxiways, or otherwise improper taxiways, which may require additional action on behalf to the pilot and/or co-pilot to successfully taxi the aircraft. Accordingly, it is desirable to automatically resolve any issues relating to the taxi clearance in a manner that does not increase the workload on the pilot or otherwise degrade situational awareness.